Tsubasa no deski
by Ranpha
Summary: Edward tras la puerta ya ,transcurre como siempre su vida pero una chica la cual pierde su memoria pero no de todo solo de una persona en especifica, se crusa en su camino.[EdxWin] [SPOILER][¬¬ Reviews por leer,no metira XDD pero ...¬¬ consideren lo prime
1. Conosiendonos por segunda vez

**Bueno en primera cosa Edward ni Winry ni ninguno de los dos ni Full Metal Alchemist solo soy una fans desquiciada que hace fics por alguna misteriosa razón .Y solo ago el fics haber si a alguien le gusta la idea . la idea la tuvo una amiga mía que tras algunos de sus sueños malignos se le ocurrió y yo la fundamente (.).**

_**Tsubasa no deski** _

Era un día cualquiera por así decir, edward vivía solo ya que su amigo Alphonse havia fallecido hace seis meses. Seguía creyendo que algún día poder regresar a donde había vivido su infancia…sus alegrías, tristezas, enojos, y la mejor parte se su vida….volver a reencontrarse con su hermano y volver a mirar a los ojos a esa amiga de tantos años.

La lluvia caía pesadamente por las calles como invadida por esas gotas que resbalaban por el vidrio del de el coche..

Iba manejando ,perdido en sus pensamientos sobre aquellos momentos….tan alegres…tan irreales…Hasta que siente un grito ,un grito asustado un grito desesperado…algo conocido en su interior despertó. Estaba apunto de atropellar a una chica que estaba toda mojada y el vestido de la chica estaba pegada a su cuerpo y como si nada paso alrededor del auto e intento correr pero dos hombres a tras forzosamente la sostenían la chica gritaba desesperadamente .Edward se bajo a ayudarle de esos dos hombres casi velozmente cuando vio a esa chica bien….era igual a Winry o …quizás ella era …¡¡tenia que ser ella!...o eso queria….pero ella no podía pasar la puerta era la que menos posibilidades de pasar la puerta tenia…

De un momento a otro reacciono fue y ayudo a la chica, pero uno de los hombres se dirigió hacia el, mientras el otro hombre intentaba sostener forzosamente a la chica que luchaba por no ser atrapada y gritaba desesperada.

.- Niño te advierto…no interfieras si quieres seguir con la vida que llevas-.Dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos de sus dos manos provocando un gesto de repudio por parte de Eward.

.-Deja a la chica tranquila, si quieres tener tu repúgnate vida a salvo-.dijo Edward nada contento con lo que sucedía.

A el hombre no le gusto nada la forma de hablarle, y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que Edward llevase su mano a su estomago y luego se pudo divisar un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, inmediatamente este le devolvió el golpe haciendo caer al tipo quien se levanto y se fueron a pegarse a golpes duros, el otro hombre al ver esto fue a pelear con Edward soltando a la chica, quien asustada se escondió tras el coche.

No duro mucho la pelea Edward había peleado con personas mas fuerte que esos dos, y no ellos iban a ser quien precisamente lo derrotara, limpio la sangre de su boca con su manga de su gabardina y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica. La chica se encontraba arrodillada abrasándose sus piernas por la lluvia con la cabeza baja.

.-Levántate te resfriaras si sigues hay-.Dice Edward tendiéndole su mano a la que ella solo miraba de lejos con desconfianza.

.-Vamos…no te rescate para hacerte algo -.dice el chico sonriendo haciendo que la chica viera una breve imagen borrosa en su mente que la dejo anonada y desistió tomar su mano.

.-Vamos súbete al coche -.dice mientras subía a la parte del conductor y la chica se subió en la parte de atrás.

.-¿¿Te llevo a tu casa?'-.dice mientras conducía y miraba por el espejo del conductor para atrás…si esas fracciones era de Winry eran idénticas a las de ella ya mas desarrolladas pero ¡¡¡ Eran las de ella!

La chica no contestaba tenia la mirada baja mientras se tapaba con sus brazos.

.-Vamos te rescate de esos hombres que querían violarte por lo menos dime donde te llevo..-.

.- Yo…..yo…..yo no tengo hogar….-.dice casi inaudiblemente.

A lo que el chico callo, que debía hacer ¡¡¡ No podía dejarla sola en la calle! Quizás que le podría pasar y mas encima ¡¡¡Llovía horriblemente! Medito un poco y luego hablo.- ¿¿¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? vivo solo y no te are nada, no puedo dejarte así y menos con lluvia-. La chica sonrió y con un tono bastante animado pregunto.- ¿¿¿ De verdad ¿?-. Si…-.dice un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

Ya habían llegado a la casa y abrió su casa y fue por una toalla y se la paso a la chica.-sécate estas empapada y vas a resfriarte…ehhh-.se que da pensando.- Winry la chica Edward quedo pasmado di-dijo ¿¿Winry?...¿¿¿Winry?...¡¡¡Winry!...si el sabia que ella era parecida a ella el lo sabia…pero cuantas Winrys pueden haber existir en el mundo….

Hasta que reacciono y le paso una toalla, debía pasarle ropa seca y fue a su closet pero lo único que encontró fue ropa de el mismo y saco una camisa y se la llevo a la chica. La chica se sonrojo al ver lo que le estaba ofreciendo para vestirse y al ver el sonrojo de ella el también se sonrojo.- E-e n-no es lo que piensas…e-esque no tengo ropa de mujer...y bueno….yo...-.Edward estaba realmente sonrojado y tartamudeando a lo que la chica comprendió y tomo la camisa.-donde puedo cambiarme? -.interrumpió Winry.

.-Ehh…-.por allá-.dijo nerviosamente .Ya había pasado mucho y la chica se demoraba hasta que salio .Estaba con la camisa blanca de Edward que le llegaba hasta la entrepierna dejando mucho que ver haciendo que edward se sonroje ….Paso mirándola por varios minutos haciendo que la chica se sonrojase y desviara la vista.

.-Ehhh….¿¿¿tienes hambre?-.Dice sonrojado mirando no precisamente su rostro.

.-Ehh…yo..-.Su estomago la delata con un sonido haciendo que se sonroje.

.-Esperame un poco.- Edward demoro solo unos minutos y le dio a la chica unos sándwiches.-Lo siento pero era lo único que había y como no paso mucho en casa…-.la chica negó con la cabeza y en cuando le dieron el sándwich se lo comía como nunca hubiese probado un bocado. Era increíble ver a la chica comer.

.-Y...¿¿¿De donde vienes Winry?-.Pregunto Edward.

.-Pues yo vengo de…no lo entenderías….-.Dijo mirando hacia el frente.

.- Cuéntame...¿¿¿Como sabrás si no entiendo, si no se aun?-.

.- De..De…de un mundo paralelo a este .-Dice con una mirada perdida.-Lo peor esque yo no se porque razón viene a este mundo yo venia ….por algo importante…muy importante para mi…-.Edward estaba estático…era….era…era ¡¡¡Winry!...¡¡¡si ella era!...estaba viva, a salvo y frente a el !...pero…no-no se acordaba de que?-.Me re-recuerdas -.Dice tiritando….si su cuerpo temblaba por la respuesta…las ganas contenidas de abrasarla de sentir el calor de su piel de sostenerla y no dejarla escapar nunca más .- Yo…no te eh visto…antes -.Otra imagen le pasa por la mente ¿¿¿que eran esas imágenes?¿¿que querían?¿¿que eran?.

Edward sentía un bote de agua fría caer sobre el … no-no lo recordaba p-pero como …no podía ser ..quizás sea la impresión..si eso debe ser..al ver que la chica empezaba a preocuparse le habla-.¿¿¿Tienes sueño quieres ir a dormir?-.Dice un poco preocupado.- Esta bien -.

.-ehh…valla tengo una cama mmmh…ya se tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá de la pieza .-pe-pero es tu casa yo no-.La interrumpió .-Eres mi invitada ¿¿no?-.Le dedica una sonrisa a la cual hace estremecer a la chica.

Ya había apagado la luz Winry estaba acurrucada en la cama. Edward no podía dejar de pensar de verdad no sabia…¿¿¿acaso no lo recordaba?...esto no podía ser cierto….quizás….quizás…¡¡¡Quizás! a ya sido parte de el estado equivalente! Pero tiene que ser algo del mismo valor o similar y no creo que sus recuerdos hacia mi hallan sido tan Importante…argh!...muchas cosas para un día mejor seria dormir..además con lo difícil que seria dormir con una chica tan solo… con mi camisa encima puesta y…tan cerca de mío… quizás…¡¡¡Pero que estoy pensando!.Cierro los ojos avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos.

Edward ya se había dormido Winry a media noche se había despertado y se levanto perezosamente de la cama y se acerco a el sillón donde Tranquilamente dormía edward ¿¿¿porque ese chico hacia que su corazón latirá tan rápido que le daba miedo?¿¿¿Porque ese sentimiento lo recordaba

?¿¿Porque sus ojos eran su recuerdo?Se acerca un poco y puede ver su brazo y lo toco ligeramente …era…era un implante metálico miles de recuerdos brotaron con esa imagen y su corazón se acelero Winry toca donde esta su corazón como intentando calmarlo…Se acerco un poco al rostro del chico donde los tentadores labios del chico quedaban a poco centímetros ,se alejo avergonzada..¡¿Qué era lo que estaba apunto de hacer! Y solo por instinto se acerca a edward y besa su mejilla.

Se mete a la cama donde se durmió mirando hacia el sillón donde el chico reposaba se sentía segura, feliz, tranquila y muchas cosas indescriptibles mas solo al dormir pudo escapar de sus labio un tranquilo y leve suspiro:

Edward……


	2. Visitas

**Gracias por sus reviews ¡¡de verdad! Y bueno espero sigan allende mas ya que hacen que me den ganas de continuarlos XDD .Pero…en este capitulo y el próxima tratan muy mal a Winry ;-; pero la cosa se nos va a poner romántica y se nos vendrá lemon pero en un poko mas tarde.**

**_Tsubasa no deski_**

_**Capitulo 2: **_

Edward había despertado perezosamente y estirando ambos brazos, ahogándose en un bostezo y restregándose ambos ojos se sentó en el sillón y dirigió su mirada a la chica que dormía con la cama desarmada por así decirlo, ya que sintió varias veces en la noche que llamaba a alguien desesperadamente y pedía ayuda durante toda la noche tubo que vigilarla dormir tranquilamente.

Sonriendo se acerco a la cama de la chica y se agacho al nivel de la cama iba a despertarla cuando.

.- Edward….-.Decía la chica al parecer dormida placidamente ya que sonreía cuando decía su nombre haciendo sonrojar al chico quien pasmado al ver el pelo caer de la chica libremente por su cuerpo y su respiración cerca izo que sintiera su corazón latir rápido y un calor indescriptible.

Se acerco al rostro de la chica contemplando cada detalle del rostro de ella y con una mano libre acaricio el pelo de la chica y se acerco un poco mas quizás podría…podría…podría…podría hacer contacto sus labios con los de ella que se veía de un vivo color e inocentemente irresistibles quería ser el primero en besar sus labios…el primero en sentir el calor se esos labios con los suyos … y que solo a el pertenecieran…. Se acerco hacia ella para poder rozar sus labios con los de la chica cuando.

.-¡¡¡ALPHONSE!-.Grito de repente haciendo que Eward se cayera de espaldas por el grito de la chica y sonrojadamente la miro… ¡¡¡quizás vio lo que estuvo apunto de hacer!... No …era lo único que no quería era perder la confianza de la chica.

.-¿¿¿Qué…que…¿¿Qué sucedió?-.Dijo aun aturdido el chico por el grito.

.-Yo..yo …yo estaba-.La chica rompe a llanto asustando al chico ya que se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba.- ¡¿Qué paso!..¡¿Estas bien!...por favor dime-.dice desesperado el chico al ver a la chica llorar en su hombro.-……-.la chica se seco un poco las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa.-¿¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-.dijo secando con sus manos las lagrimas de los ojos de Winry provocando un sonrojo.

.-no…no…no lo recuerdo...yo estaba…con un chico corriendo y…y..¿una sombra?...tenia cinco años..el chico era Alphonse ,Alphonse es un amigo y corríamos y la sombra también…perseguíamos a den, mi perro y en eso la sombra se detiene y se marcha y aru lo sigue y yo me quedo sola ….estaba sola…y luego la sombra desaparece y aru se queda a mí lado…y luego una puerta…y…-.Explicaba defectuosamente, y Edo la interrumpe.-Tranquila…-.Dijo abrasándola sutilmente haciendo que la chica se sonrojase, y la chica de repente correspondió el abrazo sujetando la espalda de Edward contra la de ella, como si no lo quisiera dejar escapar …haciendo que el chico se sonrojara violentamente.

.-Wi-Winry….-Dijo separándose mirando tiernamente a la chica. Se veía como una niña que llora por algún dolor, la misma a la que tuvo que cuidar y jugar cuando eran niños…aun la sentía tan cercana como antes…como si nada hubiese pasado…como si no hubiese un tiempo en el k se habían distanciado. le acaricia la mejilla.- Voy a salir, volveré con algo para el desayuno…¿¿Me esperaras hasta entonces?-.Dice casi perdidamente en los ojos de la chica , a lo que la chica asiente .- Volveré en una o dos horas…no hagas nada y si tocan la puerta no abras…¿¿esta bien?-. suavemente Winry.

Edward sale de la casa y Winry queda sola…la casa se sentía muy sola. Mira a su alrededor y puede ver un gran desorden y se levanta de la cama e empieza a ordenar un poco empezando por las camas, luego la cocina, el baño, la pequeña salita de estar y por ultimo los muebles.

En los muebles habían fotos aparecía en una de ellas Edward y un chico a su lado y otra chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos claros, al lado de ambos parecían en una fiesta ,la segunda aparecía Edward y algunas personas mas…en eso encuentra tras una de las fotos algo lleno de polvo que parecía un reloj. Lo sacude con la camisa y luego lo observa algo hacia que le diese algo de temor … tras apretar el botón de arriba el reloj se abre y lo mira minuciosamente cuando encuentra…una escritura cosa que hace que por alguna razón lo suelte y caiga al piso, haciendo que la chica se asustase por suerte no se quebró solo quedo un rayón en la parte posterior del reloj pero nada mas.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Edward asustando a la chica quien al ver algo ¨extraño¨en la casa se queda sorprendido si estaba limpio.- Tu-tu…¿¿limpiaste?-.Dice mirando a la chica quien aun seguía con ese camisón que lo hacia volar en sus pensamientos.-s-si…¿¿Esta mal lo que icé?-.dice un poco asustada haciendo que el chico explote en una carcajada.-¡¡Claro que no!...de echo me hiciste un gran favor…ya que aunque estemos de vacaciones momentáneamente por problemas de la empresa no eh ordenado.

.-Ehhh...- se pone a buscar algo entre las bolsas.- Esto te lo dio una vecina espero te quede .-dice entregándole algo doblado a lo que la chica sonrió, se sentía incomoda por tener que ser observada detenidamente por el muchacho cada segundo….

Se dirigió a la pieza del chico, donde vio el vestido, era de color marrón y en su cuello tenia tirantes gruesos cruzados y se puso un pinché que encontró en el pelo se veía realmente linda se miro en el espejo de la habitación..¿¿El chico le diría algo? Se sonroja por el pensamiento y sale de la habitación siendo presa de la mirada penetrante del chico quien encismado en cada detalle del cuerpo de la chica la queda mirando.

N-no decía nada …quizás ella no era tan linda como para que el traje le asentase ya que el chico era muy guapo y mas de una chica debía gustarle y ella no se compararía con ninguna de ellas…

.-Te-te ves…Hermosa…- dice avergonzado por su comentario, haciendo que la chica recuperara un brillo en sus ojos.

Luego Edward la invito a cocinar… pero…la chica no era adecuada a eso y de eso puedo darse cuenta .Estaba mas de cinco intentos de cocinar por la chica y el chico con mas de una gota de sudor tras la nuca.- Yo no soy para esto..-.dice la chica frustrada por no poder lograr su objetivo lo único que no, quería era ser un estorbo.-Tranquila esta bien .-dice sonriéndole asiéndola sentir a gusto, tras unas unas horas mas tardes.

.-ehh…Winry voy a bañarme, por favor no hagas nada-. Dijo como advertencia a que hiciera algo .-Esta bien ,no lo are-.Dice cruzando sus dedos tras su espalda.

En eso se oye el timbre y ya que al parecer Edward no sentía el timbre Winry se aproxima y abriendo la puerta encuentra a una chica muy parecida a la de una de las fotos que tenia Edward en su mueble.

.-¿¿si?-.dice débilmente.

.-necesito hablar con Ed-.dice levantando una ceja ¿¿Qué hacia una chica en la casa de Edward?.

.-El esta tomando un baño…puede-.pero fue bruscamente cortado por la chica-. Lo voy a esperar-. Dice pasando adentro empujando un poco a la chica ,sentándose en un sillón de la salita y tras un rato pregunto.-¿¿Qué eres tu?..¿¿Qué es esa ropa ¿?¿¿¿eres La ama de llaves? -.dijo cortadamente notándose en su tono celos y envidia. Haciendo que bajara la vista…¿¿¿edward le había mentido? le había dicho que le veía bonita…y solo estaba jugando con sus emociones para que quedase en ridículo!.

.- ¿¿Y me vas a responder?-.Inquiere la chica impaciente.- ¿¿ Que cosa?-.Dice Winry un poco enfadada por sus pensamientos.-lo que te pregunte hace poco o…¿¿¿ aparte de sorda eres idiota?-.dice riendo sarcásticamente. Pues ella de Edward…ella…era…solo una chica que vivía de huésped y no tenia ningún tipo de relación sentimental con el…aunque por una razón le dolió lo que había pensado.

.-Yo solo soy….-Dice dudosamente.

.-Es mi novia y si tienes algún problema …dímelo.-Inquirió el chico recién llegado con solo una toalla puesta. Provocando miradas de sorpresa y silencio en la sala…


	3. Siempre sera importante para mi

**Ejem…tras desmayos, sorpresas y cargos de conciencia lo continué XDD es que estaba un poco ocupada pero ya actualice ñ.ñ .y NyuChan5 no puedo matara ni degollar a Niiyo (ese es su nombre) ya que se vuelve importante en la historia.**

**Aclaraciones: La chica Niiyo (la visita) tiene pelo café suave y ojos dorados el pelo no le llega mas debajo de los hombros con dos mechoncitos tomados hacia delante donde tiene dos cascabeles a cada lado y es cuatro años menor que Edward. Es compañera de trabajo y ella estaba enamora de Edward.**

**_Tsubasa no deski_**

_**Capitulo 3:**_

El silencio en la sala brindaba por cada rincón de la habitación…Winry solo estaba parada sonrojada y se podía detonar algo como nerviosismo en su rostro con esa frase que sintió haberla sentido ase mucho tiempo…¿¿Pero cuando? . Por otro lado la chica pudo sentir un fuerte estrujar de su corazón intentando mantener sus lagrimas para no salir solo pudo soltar un casi inaudible gemido de dolor que solo fue oído por Winry quien sentía que algo andaba mal.

.-Pe-pero si nosotros no somos na-.Intento decir la chica que fue interrumpida con la voz de Edward que sonaba muy dura.-Winry déjanos solos puedes ir a el parque no queda muy lejos de aquí luego iré por ti..-Winry de sentía como ese silenciar estaba por matarla y solo asintió y desapareció de ahí rápidamente. Cuando salio no pasaron menos de unos minutos y la chica rompió a llanto ,le dolía en verdad que lo que le habían dicho era verdad.

.-Niiyo…ya hablamos de esto..-dice agachándose asta el deporte del sillón mirándola tiernamente.- Te dije que no siguieras soñando…-Dice mirándola atentamente.- Pero si yo….yo …yo estuve siempre contigo y Alphonse…porque llega una desconocida y tiene que arruinarlo .-Dice mirándolo con un podo de rencor en sus ojos .- Ella no es una desconocida….Te dije muy claro cuando nos conocimos..¿¿Eras solo una niña lo recuerdas?-.Dice sonriéndole pero fue interrumpido fuertemente.- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver la edad en esto!.-dice furiosa con lagrimas a los costados .-Tu para mi…eres…como una hermana, por esa razón te lo dijo .-Dice edward. La chica solo se inmuto a besar al chico…

En el parque

Winry miraba cada vitrina con ojos sorprendidos si que había mucha tecnología en este mundo …de repente diviso en heladero ..Tenía hambre…y mucha .Se acerco un poco deleitando con la mirada los helados…Pero no tenía dinero.

El heladero la miro y le sonrió, era joven así como ella pero más grande.

.-¿¿¿Quiere un helado señorita?-.

.-No…yo no tengo….-Dice negando con sus brazos.

.- Es gratis para una señorita tan linda.-Dice sonriéndole galantemente, haciendo que Winry se sonrojara, y recibió el helado ofrecido y tras agradecer fue a una banca y se sentó ,dos niños de no mas de cinco años caminaban una niña con lindos y claros ojos verdes y el pelo rubio claro pero con ropas desgastadas, y al lado un chico con ojos Azules y el pelo dorado el peinado se paresia al de Edward ..Al pensar en eso rió un poco.

Los chicos contemplaban el helado de la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que la chica los mirara y les sonriera.-¿¿¿Quieren mi helado?-.dice mirando a los dos pequeños niños con ojos brillantes .- N-no rostros..-.Inquirió el niño.-Tranquilo es gratis, siéntense-.Los invito viendo como los niños impresionados la miraban, y al pasarle el helado comían desesperados ambos al acabar les pregunto .-¿¿¿Por qué tienen su ropa tan desgastada?-.Dice Winry inocentemente, provocando un sonrojo al chico .-E-es que nosotros..no tenemos familias.- dice la chica, haciendo que Winry abriera enormemente los ojos .-…Están …solos…igual que yo…-.Varios recuerdos volaron por su mente tantos que tenia miedo, de ..¿¿Estar sola?.- ¿¿Cómo se llama señorita?-.Dice la chica que admiraba a Winry.

.-¿¿Yo?...me llamo Winry un gusto y…¿¿ustedes?-.

.-Yo me llamo Reiko .-Inquirió el chico según ella parecido a Edward.

.- Yo me llamo Naria-.Dice la chica alegremente.-

.-Un gusto en conocerlos Rei-Chan, Na-Chan-.

.- Oni-san ¿¿quiere jugar con nosotros?-.dijo el chico.

.-¿¿Jugar? ¿¿a que?-.Inquirió la chica .-Síganos.-Los chicos corrían velozmente asiendo que ella los persiguiera y tras pasar por una cerca de madera llegaron a un territorio grande y abandonado lleno de malezas y basura pero no mucha basura .-juguemos pillarnos!-.Se pusieron a correr y así paso la tarde intentando pillarse hasta que Winry se tubo que marchar quedaron en volver a encontrarse.

Winry había llegado a casa Edward estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá frente al fuego ya vestido se veía muy serio, Winry se acerco y se sentó en el sillón sin dirigirle la mirada solo miraba el fuego, haciendo que Edward tomara atención en ella .-¿¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?-.Preguntaba Winry un poco seria también.-Dime…-.dijo el chico con su mirada aun en el libro.-Esa chica….la de hoy.-Decía defectuosamente .-¿¿Niiyo?-.pregunto Edward.-Ella misma…ehhhh…¿¿Qué relación tiene contigo?-.Dijo sonrojada Winry, la pregunta izo que Edward dejara el libro y la mirara sorprendido.

¿¿¿En verdad le interesaba saber quien era ella? Quizás aun lo recordaba quizás aun no todo estaba perdido quizás..-Y…-.lo izo reaccionar Winry .-e-ella es solo una amiga que…pues…es celosa…ella tubo un pasado triste ,sus padres la abandonaron y cayo en un orfanato ahí una familia que no podía engendrar hijos la adopto y la conocí cuando tenia quince años, ella tenia unos once años..era muy pequeña con el tiempo quedamos en el mismo empleo y trabajábamos con Alphonse un amigo ….y ..pues ella se enamoro de mi le dije que yo solo la podía ver como hermana pero no obedeció es muy testaruda…-.

Winry sentía que algo en ella estaba haciéndola feliz .-Ed…te tengo que decir algo…-.Dice Winry mirándolo atentamente…Le había dicho Ed eso sobresalto al chico asiendo que sintiera algo extraño cerca de su estomago.-Di-dime..-.Dijo nervioso, Winry solo lo abrazo .- T-tu eras ese chico…-.dijo sonriendo escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.-Tu lo recuerdas…¿¿me recuerdas?-.inquirió sonrojado el chico quien correspondía el abrazo.-Edo…-.la chica lloraba y no sabia de pena o de alegría al tenerlo cerca,s olo quería permanecer así .

.-Es tarde ve acostarte no vallas a quedarte dormida aquí..-.dice el chico mirando con algo extraño…¿¿amor?..ala chica quien se despidió de Edward besando su mejilla. Provocando un sonrojo y dejando al chico con su mano en la mejilla.

Winry ya que no tenia pijama se tuvo que acostar con la camisa de Edward y luego que se cambiase Edward se recostó en el sillón de la habitación .Tras un rato Edward no podía conciliar el sueño..-¿¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-.Inquirió la chica destapando una parte de la cama haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.-E-esta bien-.Se recostó al lado de Winry..pero…Winry lo estaba abrazando ..se había aferrado al pecho del chico ,el chico le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica respirando el aroma de su piel….a Winry ese ligero rocé le izo estremecer al sentir tan cerca de ella a Edward…Entrelazando las piernas de ella con las de Edward . Lo que si supo el chico es que ahora si se le haría difícil conciliar el sueño………

……………

………

…


	4. ¿¿Te Diviertes?

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews si la mala falta de ortografía ¬¬ es la culpa de la amiga con la que estoy haciendo el fics pero que se le va a hacer. ¡¡Aquí va! Pero chii mí querida amiga tienes tan buenas ideas una vez por año que adoro que allá servido para fics XDD. Aps y Reviews ¬¬ es enserio….**

**_Tsubasa no deski_**

_**Capitulo 4:**_

En la mañana edward se despertaba retirando su cabeza del hombro de la chica pero…_¿¿¿Estaba encima de la chica?._..separa escasos centímetros de la chica. _Si estaba en lo correcto….De hecho….estaba entre las piernas de la chica con cada pierna de ella en su cintura y los brazos de la chica en su cuello que sonreía ampliamente pero…¡¡¡¡El tenia sus manos debajo del camisón de la chica!_

Se separa intentando no despertarla por suerte no paso nada mas esperaba ya que de sus sueños ni el confiaba pero por algo estaba aun con sus boxer .Se levanto con el mayor cuidado que tuvo nunca antes en su vida sin antes acercarse al rostro de Winry._ Ahora si podría probar el sabor de los labios de la chica…quería sentir ese sabor de los labios de ella que tentadoramente lo invitaban a ser probados._

Se acerca a los labios de Winry, y posa sobre los suyos sobre los de ella sintiendo ese calido calor y húmedo a la vez de la boca de la chica profundizando el beso…probando cada lugar de su boca, finalizando ese rocé con un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Posando una mano en la mejilla de la chica. Haciendo que Winry se despertara, Edward se sonrojo notoriamente no sabia que contestar si preguntaba por su acción.

.-Ed…buenos días-. Dice estirándose la chica entre bostezos, quien al parecer no se había percatado de nada.-Ehh…si -.dice dirigiendo su vista a el l termino de la camisa de la chica que con mucha suerte llegaba a su entrepierna, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase y se tapara con las mangas haciendo que Edward se sonrojara _ creerá que soy un pervertido….tengo que hacer algo…cualquier cosa me esta mirando feo…_

.-Eh Winry ¿¿¿Quieres tomarte un baño?-.Inquirió Edward _Genial ahora si que creerá que soy un pervertido._- ¿¿¿En verdad puedo?-.Dice una dudosa Winry.- Ehh…si claro que si-. Dijo Edward un poco nervioso.

Tras eso la chica se fue a bañar iba feliz por fin podría tomarse un baño después de tanto tiempo y quitándose lo casi poco y nada que lleva encima se sumergió en la tina, se sentía relajante podía pensar claramente._ Si..Recordaba a Ed…algunos recuerdos cuando niños pero no mucho….pero si podía sentir ese hormiguear en su interior cuando estaba cerca de Edward y esa necesidad de ser algo importante para el…..¿¿lo era?...¿¿De verdad le importaba?...no el nunca me tomo en serio ¿¿¿Por qué lo aria ahora? ._

_**Black flash:**_

_Tenían quince años Edward estaba con Winry ya que ella reparaba su Automail con una sonrisa radiante de estar cerca de los hermanos._

_.- Ed…¿¿¿Por qué no terminan su búsqueda y vuelven a casa?-Dice la ojiazul mientras reparaba el Automail._

_.-Winry….sabes que quiero recuperar el cuerpo de Al es lo mas importante para mi hasta ahora….cuando terminemos de buscar La Piedra Filosofal no se a donde iremos tampoco recuerda que ni yo ni Al tenemos un hogar fijo-.Dijo tan seca y fríamente que le llegaba a doler a Winry._

_.- ¿¿Que aru no este triste es importante verdad? -.Inquiere Winry con su vista abajo.- Claro que si por mi.-En ese minuto fue interrumpido.- ¿¿y yo no soy importante para ti?-.Dice triste Conteniendo las lagrimas no quería flaquear tan luego.- Wi-Winry...Pero si…em….si lo eres-.Dijo casi inaudiblemente.-¿¿¿Qué sientes por mi?-.Dijo mirando el suelo.-Wi-Winry…..yo…yo te amo….-La mirada de Winry fue de tal sorpresa que inmediatamente lo miro.- Pero Winry yo…no quiero hacerte daño….no quiero dañar a nadie mas…yo-. Fue interrumpido por el de do índice de la chica.- No me has dañado….Lo único que me daño es tu ausencia…quédate conmigo…_

_.-Winry...Tengo que encontrar el cuerpo de mi hermano…..y si lo logro yo..-Edward se había vuelto a sonrojar de sobremanera... Si lo logras me prometes que te quedaras a mi lado……¿¿pa-para siempre?-Dijo la chica sonrojada.- Esta bien...Lo prometo-. Sellando la promesa con los meñiques como cuando eran niños…_

**_Fin del Black Fash_**

_Pero no fue así…_Dice acomodándose de nuevo. Luego de un rato salio de la tina y se vistió. _Por suerte Edward le había pasado mas ropa…_Salio del baño mientras en el sillón había un Edward dormido en el, cosa que izo que Winry sonriera y débilmente lo moviera para despertarlo.

.-Edward…..levántate…es de día…dormiste toda la noche-.Despertando a Edward que perezosamente se levantaba -. De hecho no fue así…Me despertaste varias veces -.Dice entre un bostezó mirando a Winry con su nueva ropa.- Te ves linda..-.Inquirió Edward sonriente.-¡¡ Todo lo que me pongo te parece lindo!-.dice riendo haciendo que Edward se sonrojara.-ehh...yo…Solo...ahh…-Tartamudeaba Edward.- ¿¿¿Y por que no podías dormir?-. Pregunta la chica con una sonrisa.-por que toda la noche te corrias a mi lado de la cama…siendo que tenias mucho espació…y tuve que…-.Se queda pensando _no le voy a decir que me tuve que poner encima de ella ¡¡¡no me lo perdonaría nunca! _.

Winry lo empieza a mirar desconfiadamente y Edward se empieza a ponerse nervioso.- ehhh Winry yo te debía algo por no irte a buscar ayer…ehh…¿¿¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones conmigo? -.Dice un poco dudoso.- ¡¡ah!...¿¿De verdad me estas invitando al parque de diversiones? -.Dice sorprendida y alegre a la vez.-...Yo...Ehh...Yo…agh!...si -.Dice sonrojado el chico desviando la mirada, la chica se le cuelga al cuello sonrojando al chico más de lo que estaba _Si que había cambiado…antes nunca aria eso si es que no fuera porque estuviese llorando…además no creo que sea tan genial que la invite a el parque de diversiones …o si?._

.-Vamos Ed.-Dice jalándolo de la gabardina.-tranquila no se va a acabar el parque de diversiones -.Dice siendo jalado por la chica hasta salir de su departamento. Iban bajando y se encontraron con en el camino con Niiyo que caminaba con la mirada baja y con unos libros en sus manos; Winry al verla se quedo callada ya que iba alegremente conversando con Edward y se quedo callada Niiyo paso por su lado sin siquiera rozarse mientras bajaba la vista aun más.

Edward iba a decirle algo pero la chica continuo su camino, pero Winry paro de caminar sorprendiendo a Edward y tras su flequillo inquirió.- Niiyo…¿¿Quieres venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones? -.dijo sin girarse asiendo que la chica se sobresaltase y se giro la chica.- pero….yo…no.-Inquirió dudosamente la chica. Eward estaba sorprendido _¿¿¿Por qué Winry había hecho eso? …¿¿¿Qué no estaba tan feliz de ir con el al parque de diversiones?_ .En eso Winry va y con sus dos manos toma la mano de la chica y la jala .- vamos..-.Dijo Winry con una sonrisa .Edward se pudo a pensar _¿¿Esa sonrisa…como podía saber que esa sonrisa…fuese verdadera…y no…una artificial?_

Ya en el P.de Diversiones

Winry no sabia a cual subirse apenas escogía uno cambiaba de idea hasta que dio con uno quería subirse a unos que eran como botes que paseaban algo similar a los cisnes .Se subieron los tres pero Edward iba al medio iba realmente incomodo por la presencia de Niiyo que de repente cruzaban miradas, mientras Winry jugaba como niña .- Vamos a algo mas emocionante que tal si vamos a la casa del terror -.sugirió con ánimos .-No hay no da mucho miedo .-Dice Niiyo con un escalofrió .-¡¡Vamos ¡! Será divertido si vamos juntos.-Dijo alegre.- Y si te pierdes.- Inquirió Edward.-.Miedoso…-.Dijo con voz juguetona Winry.- ¡¡¡A quien le dices miedoso!-. Edward entra a La Casa del Terror dejando riendo atrás a las dos chicas.

Ya adentro era terrorífico para Edward no sabia muy bien si por la casa o por tener a cada chica en un brazo abrasadas a el.- ¡¡¡No, quiero irme esto me da miedo!-.dice la chica que aferraba mas a Edward escondiendo su cabeza provocando algo conocido en el interior de ella _ ….¿¿Celos?..._Winry sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.- Y…yo me voy!-.dice corriendo estaba haciendo una broma.- ¡¡NO!-. Niiyo muerta de miedo corre tras Edward dejando a Winry atrás. Winry estaba perdida el lugar era grande y terrorífico lo mas seguro es que no llegaría a la salida…

Fuera del P.De Diversiones

.- rápido Ed-.Dice entre respirando la chica.

.- si-. Paso el rato y Winry no salía, Edward y Niiyo permanecieron callados hasta que…

.- ¿¿Por qué me dijiste que ella era tu novia?-.Dice la chica mirando el cielo.

.-Por que creí era lo mejor-. Dice entre un suspiro.

.- Edward…¡¡Eso no es lo mejor para mi!-.dice la chica que tras eso se acerca a Edward y lo besa algo desesperada…pero…Iba justo saliendo Winry que venia con una sonrisa en su rostro que fue poco a poco desvaneciéndose al ver ese acto …_algo le dolía…era el pecho….tenia una gran desesperación y no sabia muy bien por que …._

Winry empieza a correr sin dirección algo salía de sus ojos constantemente…_¡¡¿¿Por qué duele tanto!_

Winry sin saber sigue corriendo hasta que choca con alguien cayendo de espaldas .- auch….lo siento-.Dice Winry disculpándose hasta que .-Winry..¡¡¡Winry!-. El chico se le tira a abrasarla.-¿¿¿Aru?-.Dice la chica sorprendida.- ¿¿Winry donde estabas?-. Dice el chico aun abrazándola la chica ya no la dejaría ir mas………

…………………

………….

……..


	5. Para mi

**See gracias a quien escribió reviews aquí ta la continuación n.nU creí que Niiyo gano varias enemigas pero tranquilas…es solo un amor no correspondido díganme quien no sufre por eso ;-; pero todo esta maléficamente planeado (argh! Yuzuki me pegaste eso) y espero continuar ….es que de repente tardo por problemas en subirlo XDD pero bueno ¬¬ recuerden enviar Reviews si quieren conti .**

**_Tsubasa no deski_**

_**Capitulo 5: **_

.- A…aru…-. Decía la chica tirada en el piso ya que el abrazo de Alphonse la había botado al piso.- A…aru ¿¿¿Co...Como pasaste la puerta? -. Decía la chica sonrojada por el abrazo que aun perduraba.- Eso...No importa…Lo importante es que estas bien-. Dice el chico sonriéndole.

En eso llegan Niiyo y Edward corriendo al parecer se percataron de la desaparición de Winry, ya que Edward la vio correr. Pero la sorpresa no fue nada grata para Edward ¡¡_Grato iba ser encontrarse a Winry en el suelo y un chico encima!...espera…ese chico…_

Alphonse se levanto para dejar a Winry levantarse que aun seguía sonrojada y ala vez impactada en el suelo, Pero Edward que no parecía nada contento con la situación.-¿¿¿Oye tu…quien te crees…?-. _No son celos…son…emm..._ Alphonse enojado por quien se atrevía a hablarle así se volteo bruscamente para ver el rostro de ese sujeto..Cuando.-¿¿¿Edward?-. Dijo Al totalmente impactado.-¿¿¿Aru?-.tras eso los hermanos se abrazaron había pasado mucho tiempo pero Alphonse aun pensaba quizás un poco frió _pero….aunque tu no lo creas nii-san…no puedo negar que no estoy feliz del todo…Winry…ella…no quiero que todo sea como antes…lo siento nii-san._

Tras varias preguntas, Niiyo iba totalmente confundida no entendía nada _Ese chico...tiene un gran parecido a Ed pero esa ropa tan extraña…._-¿¿¿ Porque no vamos todos ahora al parque de diversiones y seguimos disfrutando?-.Inquirió Niiyo .-Si ..¿¿Qué te paréese Winry?-.Dice el chico sonriendo, pero Winry que al parecer estaba pensando en algo y no le respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se desvaneciera y pusiese una mueca de preocupación .- ¿¿¿Vamos Winry?-. Dijo el chico de ojos verdes extendiéndole una mano.- Ehh…si, gracias-.Dijo tomando la mano de Al para levantarse.

Ya iban caminando y Alphonse iba contando historias de su mundo ,tendiendo como oyentes a Niiyo que estaba completamente emocionada al saber esas cosas tan extrañas que parecían un cuento y a Winry que reía asiéndole a acordar cosas de pequeños, Edward no sabia si iba un poco molesto o….no…el celoso….no _Además parecieses que Winry recuerda todo lo que hacia con Alphonse por que tiene que ser a mi a quien no recuerda…además…Winry parece algo distante …espero no aya visto cuando Niiyo me beso…espero que por eso no a ya sido que escapo…_

Y así cayo la noche después de juegos y risas pero Winry seguía un poco extraña con Edward. Luego se despidieron de Niiyo y se encaminaron a la casa de Edward; Winry se fue a cambiar de ropa a la habitación de Edward para ponerse la camisa de Edward que había pasado a ser su pijama, pero ya se había cambiado y estaba sentada con su mirada perdida, en eso entra Edward y se sienta en la cama mirando al frente por lo que Winry inquiere.- Toca la puerta antes de entras, pude estar cambiándome…-.Dice mirándolo un poco molesta

.- ¿¿Por qué? Esta es mi casa ¿no? Y además vine hablar algo contigo aprovechando que Aru se esta bañando…-.Dijo sin mirarla con una mueca entre preocupación y tranquilidad.-¿¿ Que cosa quieres hablar?-.Dice frunciendo el seño.- ¿¿Estas enojada?- Dice mirándola con un tono juguetón.- No…-. Dice sonrojándose desviando la mirada.-¿¿Segura?-.Dice buscando el rostro de la chica, haciendo que ella aun sonrojara desviara la mirada hacia el otro lado .Pero la expresión

Del chico paso a una mas seria.- ¿¿Es por lo de hoy?-.Dice ya mas serio mirándola fijamente .- A que te refieres con lo de hoy..-.Dice bajando la vista al recordar lo que había visto en el parque.- No te hagas la tonta…se que viste…eso…-.

Winry con una expresión mucho mas seria contesto.- No me digas tonta que no me gusta…y….¿¿A que te refieres con ¨eso¨?…-.Winry sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería.- a …eso….pues lo del beso-.Dice un poco incomodo el chico , pero Winry no le contesto no lo veía a los ojos .- ¿¿¿Te gusta?-.Dice Winry sonrojada y con una muestra de dolor en su rostro, el chico se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso.- No…claro que no…-.La chica lo miro a la cara.- ¿¿¿De…verdad?-.Dice entre cortadamente con pequeñas lagrimas a sus costados de sus ojos, estaba sonrojada.Edward no le respondió se acerco a el rostro de la chica y la beso poniendo sus manos el la cintura de la chica, haciendo que Winry le correspondiera el beso poniendo sus manos rodeando el cuello de Edward.

En eso Alphonse que ya había terminado su baño intenta mirar por el pequeño espacio de la puerta, dejándolo algo frió lo que estaba viendo, no…no iba a dejar que se la quedase de nuevo….no lo iba a hacer...TENIA que hacer algo.

……………..

…………

……..


	6. Celos y Persistencia

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que aportaron con su Reviews de verdad se los agradezco, no había subido el fics antes porque estaba un poquito enferma X.x pero como ven ya lo subí,a aru o al es lo mismo al cambiar de japones a ingles y de ingles a español cambia en japones no existe la L por eso es aru nn y Al es cuando ya lo pasan a ingles, a una kosita no se lleven mal con aru -.- el pobrecito quiere a Winry pero aunque el siempre supo que ella quería a Edward solo le quedaba que fuera feliz, pero como el se fue y Winry perdió su memoria el quiere quizás una oportunidad. En cuento a Niiyo no la voy a matar XPP a una amiga dijo que la describiera mejor: pelo corto hasta los hombros de color café, ojos grandes y dorados, dos grandes cascabeles del tamaño de una pelota de tennis a cada lado de la cabeza (son moñitos XPP) y el vestuario a su imaginación. Ah Niiyo no es mala solo esta soñando que no es verdad lo que le dijo Edward pero ya lo va a entender tranquis lo entiende poco a poco y participa mucho en la historia al igual que Alphonse. A y un agradecimiento a Metamorphose en realidad no se si así es como se escribe pero mi amiga dijo que ayudo en las ideas de este capitulo.**

**_Tsubasa no deski_**

**_Capitulo 6_**

En eso Alphonse que ya había terminado su baño intenta mirar por el pequeño espacio de la puerta, dejándolo algo frió lo que estaba viendo, no…no iba a dejar que se la quedase de nuevo….no lo iba a hacer...TENIA que hacer algo.

.-Eh…Nii-san…me puedes decir donde me puedo cambiar de ropa -.Dice Alphonse fingiendo no saber donde se encuentran ellos. Edward deja a Winry sonriéndole dulcemente provocando un sonrojo en la chica haciendo abandono de la habitación para corresponder a la petición de su hermano.

Winry estaba sumida en sus pensamientos _¡¿Qué hice! …se supone según recuerdo el es mi amigo, son mis amigos… ¿Qué va a pensar de Ed? Lo mas seguro es que crea que estoy enamorada de el…espera ¿Qué siento por el?... hace que me sienta extraña y de verdad no se como definirlo…siento como que ya lo hubiese vivido…antes no tenia diferencia entre Ed y Al…espera un minuto ¿Cómo es que recuerdo eso? Debe ser que quizás estoy recuperando mi memoria_.

Ya habían pasado las horas y los dos chicos y la chica conversaban en la sala de estar sobre la infancia y alguno que otro tema intentando ser evadido por Alphonse y caras de asombro, entusiasmo y ternura se dibujaban en la cara de Winry mientras reían de algunas anécdotas chistosas de los chicos, las horas volaron y tuvieron que irse a dormir Winry durmió en la cama Edward en el sillón de la habitación de Winry y Alphonse durmió en el sillón de la sala de estar, tuvieron una pequeña discusión ambos hermanos por quien dormiría en el sillón de la habitación de Winry pero se soluciono bastante rápido.

.- Hasta mañana Alphonse, que tengas lindos sueños -. Dijo la chica besando la mejilla de Alphonse que quedo sonrojado y algo aludido.- Hasta mañana Edward -. Dijo la chica y se marcho dejando a Edward un poco celoso _¿Por qué a Alphonse se despide de el también y hasta le besa la majilla y a mi no …para mi que ella siempre tubo preferencias…_.Pensaba el chico enojado mientras caminaba tras Winry para irse a dormir.

Mañana

Era de mañana y los chicos ya estaban despiertos menos Winry que dormía en un profundo y largo sueño que por lo mismo los chicos la dejaron dormir, hasta que pasaron dos horas y Winry despertó enojada con ambos chicos por no haberla despertado. Mas tarde después del desayuno, vino Niiyo que parecía estar sonriendo y venia alegremente.- Tengo boletos para ir al cine ¿Quieren venir?-. Decía Niiyo alegremente .- Ehh…..-.Pensaba dudosamente Edward mientras ponía una mueca pensativa mientras era jalado por Winry y Alphonse que lo tiraban de ambas mangas casi jalándolo para caer del sillón .-Esta bien, esta bien -.Decía rendido Edward haciendo que Winry y Alphonse se miraran cómplicemente.

Ya en la entrada al cine tenían una pequeña discusión de cual película ver.- ¡¡Hay veamos esa de allá de maquinas!-.Decía Winry emocionada apuntando el cartel en el que parecía una pelea de robots.- Mejor veamos los aristogatos -.Decía Alphonse mirando el cartel de la película que tenia varios gatitos en el.- Eh...yo preferiría algo romántico -.Inquirió Niiyo.- Ya decídanse de una buena vez, por mi parte me da lo mismo -.Dice Edward, haciendo que todos pusieran caras pensativas y terminaron escogiendo una película que fue muy bien catalogada. Entraron al cine y se sentaron en las sillas aunque Edward y Niiyo tuvieron que enseñarle a Winry y Alphonse a sentarse en las sillas del cine.

Durante la película Niiyo paso tapándose los ojos ya que parecía una película de acción, a Edward le pareció parecida a cuando estaba en el otro lado de la puerta, Alphonse miraba con atención la película un poco asustado por ver imágenes tan grandes moviéndose de repente creía que se iban a salir de ese recipiente tenia una cara llena de gotitas de nerviosismo mientras intentaba no asustarse, mientras Winry estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a Alphonse de repente se levantaba de su asiento o le gritaba algo a los personajes de la película .- ¡¡Atrás de ti, Que esta atrás tuyo!-. Le gritaba Winry a los personajes de la película, Mientras Edward avergonzado por el espectáculo que había creado Winry en la sala del cine, Tras poner Edward de nuevo su mano en el asiento se dio cuenta de algo peculiar había puesto su mano arriba de la mano de la chica ambos sonrojados quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra menos Edward que tartamudeaba algo que Winry no pudo descifrar pero Winry se acerco al rostro del chico y en eso termino la película y Niiyo interrumpió la escena casi poniéndose en el medio de ambos.

Ya en la salida del cine.- La película no estuvo tan mala.- Dijo Alphonse mientras se estiraba.- Si, aunque durante toda la tenias una cara de nervios -.Reía Niiyo al acordarse de eso provocando un sonrojo en la cara del chico.- Si, Winry apropósito te dije como ocho veces que los personajes de esa película no iban a salir de la pantalla.-Agrego Edward mientras la miraba como si estuviese enfadado con ella.- ¡¡Pe-pero si se veían tan reales!-.Dijo la chica segura de que lo que acababa de ver, eran personas reales.- Chicos me preguntaba si… ¿¿Quieren ir a mi casa para comer algo y quizás encontrar algún vestido que no uso para Winry? -.Dijo la chica mientras comía un helado que Alphonse y ella habían comprado para cada quien, mientras Winry y Edward hablaban.-Ehh…por mi esta bien-.Decía Alphonse mientras comía su helado.-Si no creo que no allá ningún problema.- Dijo Edward mientras de repente se dio vuelta a mirar su helado para fijarse que Winry le estaba dando una lamida a su helado y por eso el resto del viaje se fueron riendo durante el camino.

Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Niiyo, dejando a Winry y a Alphonse impresionados.- ¡¿¿Esta es tu casa!-. Dijo Impresionada Winry señalando la mansión que no tenia nada de casa.- Ehh…si, pasen-.Decía riendo nerviosamente Niiyo.-Síganme los llevare a mi habitación -.Decía sonriente Niiyo tomando de la mano a Edward para que la siguiese dejando una mueca de desagrado por parte de Winry _No es que yo quiere sentir esto…no tengo nada contra Niiyo…¡¡es solo que no puedo soportar esto!_ Alphonse tomo de la mano a Winry llevándosela consigo de jalando a la chica sorprendida .- Vamos, o nos quedaremos atrás -.Decía jalándola, se fueron riendo tomados de la mano Winry y Alphonse asiendo que Edward fuera un poco callado con un rostro celoso que fue notado por Niiyo quien bajo la vista y soltó suavemente la mano de Edward sorprendiéndolo _Lo sabia, a Edward no le puedo cambiar los sentimientos por esa chica…yo solo quería creer que…creer que…el sentiría algo por mi…_Niiyo de la nada cambio su expresión a una sonriente .-Aquí es entren-. Dijo Niiyo dejando la puerta abierta para que entrasen.

Winry fue la primera en entrar lanzándose en la cama de Niiyo.- empecemos -.Dijo Niiyo sonriendo.- Eh…¿¿Qué cosa?-.Dijo Edward un poco asustado.-A buscarle ropa a Winry que estabas pensando -.Dijo Niiyo proporcionándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza .-A siéntense allí -.Dijo señalando un sillón mientras Niiyo seleccionaba unos cuantos vestidos y llevaba a un pequeño cuarto repleto de luces a Winry.- Vamos a empezar con este .-Dijo Niiyo señalando un vestido que llegaba unos cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla de color verde esmeralda que tenia lindos diseños en el, así que Winry tubo que modelar un montón de ropa enfrente ambos chicos hasta que por fin termino .-Gracias por la ropa Niiyo -.Decía Winry jugando con un vestido mientras reía.- Eh…Edward la razón por lo que los invite también aquí es porque…quería preguntarles si querían venir conmigo a una fiesta de una amiga es formal…¿¿Ed quisieras ser mi pareja de noche?-.Decía Niiyo haciendo que de inmediato Winry dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.- Ehhh…..pues…yo….esta bien-.Dijo Edward _Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que le dio ropa a Winry e incluso la ayudo a probarse trajes. _

Mientras Winry no parecía muy a gusto con la respuesta del chico, parecía estar disgustada.- A ustedes también pueden ir -.Agrego Niiyo animada, Alphonse miraba a Winry y le sonrió.- ¿¿Quieres ser mi pareja Winry?-.Dijo ofreciéndole su mano .-Claro que si -.Dijo sonriéndole la chica dándole la mano al chico asiendo que Edward de nuevo pusiera una mueca celosa _Por que tiene que ser así con Al _.- Se me olvidaba Ed y Alphonse deben ir a cambiarse a la pieza de al lado yo y Winry en esta .-Dijo la chica dando claramente las ordenes .-Pero si no trajimos nada para cambiarnos -.Dijo Edward un poco sorprendido .- Tranquilos los trajes deben estar allí escojan uno -.Dijo y llevándose a Winry a ver que trajes se pondrían. Ya en otra sala muy amplia con varios trajes d gala y mas cosas Winry pudo apreciar.- ¿¿Puedo escoger uno?-.Decía impaciente Winry.-Claro que si, escoge algo bonito-. Dijo Niiyo, y al rato Winry y Niiyo ya habían escogido algo Winry había escogido un traje color calipso largo con un tajo en una de sus piernas y arriba descotado en U con un gran escote en su espalda con el pelo tomado dejando dos mechones de adelante y dos mechones de atrás fuera del moño.- ¿¿Cómo te quedo?-.Dijo sonriendo Niiyo.- Bien solo un poco apretado de aquí -. Dice señalando la parte del busto.

.- Ehehe-.Reía nerviosa Niiyo _Era de esperar ya que tiene un cuerpo mejor que el mío_. Niiyo vestía un traje también largo de color naranja con tirantes bastante lindo ya que la dedicación al parecer del modista al haber hecho ese traje se notaba, remplazando sus cascabeles por dos cintas. Ya afuera de la habitación Edward y Alphonse conversaban animadamente hasta las chicas salieron de la habitación dejando a Edward boquiabierto y sonrojado mirando a Winry, tartamudeando de nuevo algo.- ¿¿Vamos Winry?-.Dijo Alphonse sonrojado pero sonriente ofreciéndole su brazo , pero Edward no estaba nada feliz _Ya esto es mucho Winry y yo vamos a tener que hablar esto no se va a quedar así…tendrá que decidir: el o yo.._

……………

…


End file.
